


"is anyone straight in this group anymore?"

by inky_button



Series: what happened before 'i like to think im egdy then i write fluff about ageplay [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Diapers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Gay, High School AU, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Sexual Age Play, Second-Hand Embarrassment, pull-ups, tbdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: what happened before mark and jack became the dream couple and bestfriends of the other dream couple Ethan and Tyler, well Felix happened(this is what happened before the series 'i like to think im egdy then i write fluff about ageplay)





	"is anyone straight in this group anymore?"

Everyone hates maths class, Everyone apart from jack, he made so many jokes he was a class clown, jack always had to compete to be the funniest in that class thought because he had the one and only Felix is his class along with Mark, wade, bob, dan and phil, and the kid known as "mister music " or "mandopony" as well as "princess " and girl with pink hair and dressed like a little kid, so today was just another day in maths class in a boring high school.

Mark gave jack a look as to ask what he's about to do when jack put up his hand to 'as a question'

"yes jack?" the teacher, Mr. greenwood, sighed 

"I don't think Felix can do this work sheet!" Jack was trying to hide giggles as Felix looked at him and Mr.greenwood looked annoyed

"and why is that?"

"because Catholics fail trigonometry because their afraid of sin!" jack held his stomach and fell of his chair laughing, mark gave jack a disapproving look but also laughed

"dude, I'm not even catholic, my parents are. Plus then we can fail together because you'll fail because Irish can't tan." Felix looked smug as dan yell "burn!" 

"ok, I kinda knew you two would fail my class anyway." Mr. greenwood got back to the lesson 

 

~after class~

the bell just rang and Jack, mark and Felix ran out before one of them got in trouble for distracting the class, they made their way over to a tree and sat under the shady bit

"by the way Fe, if I wanted a cum back I would have licked it off your girlfriends face." jack winked at Felix

"you know I'm single," 

"well maybe is you didn't act like you're gay girls might think they have a chance with ya!" jack's face heated a little because well he did kinda maybe a tiny bit like Felix

"you act gayer!"

"hey, hey ,hey , in the eyes of a 12 year old call of duty player we're ALL gay." after that he said deadpan "also I'm like 99% sure you two will fuck at some point."

"MARK!" jack and Felix said at the same time

"that my name," damn is smug face! jack didn't know he's feelings for mark but he could tell something was their but for now Felix was all he could think about

"if you don't want people to think you two are dating you shouldn't kiss every time you get 'drunk'." mark said while trying not to laugh

"it was once! and I was drunk!" jack yelled

"Sure buddy... anything to say Fe?" mark was giving him a look because mark knew both jack and Felix had feelings for each other but he wasn't allowed to say anything

"yeah, where's Dan? I swear if he's with phil!" 

"he's always with phil, he's like the one of the gayest people in our group." 

"one of?" Felix was giving jack a questioning look

"y-yeah because you're first place! ya geebag!" jacks face kept heating up, he'd need to come out at some point, but not now

"you're such a dick!"

"you are what you eat!"

"wait what?" ok now was a good time to come out then

"I don't know I was trying to insult you and ,um, well it fucked up, well I fucked up, I'm not gay! I'm normal!"

mark and Felix shared a look "i know we make a lot of jokes but being gay is normal, you haven't fucked up, we love you bud!"

"dont make it gay with the 'we love you' crap, please." mark and Felix started laughing

"hopocrit much? you're the one that made it gay!" Felix put his arm on jack head because everyone was taller than him 

"I am not an armrest!"

"Mark! mark!" was Dan running over 

"you ok?"

"I asked out phil!" why was he crying? oh fuck...

"why are you crying?" 

"because phile started crying and i felt bad and he said he didnt know what he wants, he probably hates me and he'll never talk to me ever again and im so scared!" Dan now had his head on marks shoulder as mark hugged him

Felix tried to lighten the mood "hey, now we have two gay people!" he pointed at jack, now it was jacks turn to be upset because maybe felix really wasnt gay... "oh shit dude, are you ok? i didnt mean to make you cry..." 

"im not crying." jack said sternly and wiped his eyes, nope that didnt work because tears kept coming

"it's ok, dont worry i promise what ever is going on in your head everything will go fine," he pulled jack into an hug

about 20 minutes of felix and jack hugging and mark trying to help dan out, they saw phil coming over

"dan, im so so so sorry, please forgive me! i should have said yes as soon as you asked because i love you too!" 

mark said completey deadpan "why is it my job to calm people down? everything always turns out fine! like dan was crying because phil and now they are gonna get together and jack's crying because of him!(he pointed at Felix) and one day they are gonna get together and it will be fine!"

"me! hows this mine fault!" Felix spoke up

"you cant see whats right in front of you!"

Felix was still holding jack but now at his side and he stood face to face with mark "what do you mean by that?"

"jack just tell him!" 

jack started to sob into Felix's side "i-i can't d-do it! pl-please dont make me!" oh shit was he having a panic attack? yes, yes he was, he was hyperventlating 

Felix took a step away, he felt so bad, jack was having a panic attack all because he couldnt tell him something. he started to brush jacks hair with his hand to try an calm him "ok, this is how it's gonna go, jack is having a panic attack so everyone is gonna be quiet and calm, im sorry for arguing with you mark, and jack what ever you have to say you can say it when you're ready, please just calm down."

"I'm sorry too, i just wanted this solved"

"i dont know what'it' is but you dont have to tell me, and i dont want to know if jack doesnt want me too."

Felix sat back down with jack in his lap and his head on his chest

"you two would be perfect together" dan said

felix looked down at the smaller boy in his lap and kissed the top of his head "are. are perfect together..."

"is anyone straight in his group?" mark said laughing

"you?" phil asked 

"bi" he wined at dan

mark got his phone out and took a picture of jack in felix's lap and them just being cute, same with dan and phil hand in hand sat next shoulder to shoulder

"send that pic to anyone and i will kill you, mark." felix said deadpan not even looking at him just looking at jack

"hey, i just need a pic for the group chat." 

"so are you two together now?" mark asked

"jack?" felix asked because he was happy is jack was, he felt jack nod against his chest. Felix nodded at mark

"aww, i wish i had someone..." mark wasnt that sad he had the rest of his life to get someone

the bell rang quietly because of how far away they were "for the first time im sad the day is almost over," jack said into felix's shirt

jack and felix walked to art with felix's arm around jack while them pressed side to side, mark made his way to music with dan and phil

in art jacks chair was pressed against Felix's as they painted... turns out jack's a messy painter because it was all over his arms, at least he took off his hoodie or maybe that was a bad thing because felix saw lots of scares and so newer cuts just pecking out from his top

"can i ask why?" felix asked hoping jack would know what he was on about

"why what?" jack tilled his head like a dog and smiled, he couldnt be happier that was until felix sighed and pointed at jacks arms "oh that, well i didnt know what to do, i had so many feelings going on and i thought i was bad because i love you, but them mark told me he had a hunch you might like me too-"

"it was a mistake to tell him how i feel," he giggled 

"so i stopped doing it...as much but im happy right now,"

"was there any other reasons why you did it?" jack nodded "like?" 

"i love you but i can't tell why, i wanna stay together." 

"if it's that bad i wont push but i've liked you for years its not gonna stop over what ever you're thinking, also you have paint in your hair,you're such a kid!" he said kindharetdly 

that hit too close to home... "shut up, I am not a kid!" he pushed felix, getting paint all over him 

"Jag vet inte hur jag någonsin fick så lycklig, Tack för att jag har dig..."

"are you insulting me?" jack gave him a look

"you'll never know!" 

"jack! felix! you'll both be staying after class to clean this mess!" Mr. jibrel said he didnt look mad but sounded it

"yes sir..." jack and felix both said

in art they were doing movement, jack did animals and felix did animals too but mostly birds. jack was painting a dog shaking water off while felix painted an owl flying out of its next 

the bell went again so they put their art on the side and went to english... jack hated english, he always got bullied in that class, felix didnt know this or else he would have sat next to jack every lesson not just this lesson because they wanted to be close

jack sat down and felix went to talk to the teacher about the homework due next lesson before the class started, but some people were already in the class like adam, as adam walked behind jack to get to his chair he hit jack in the bakcof the head "oops"

"please just leave me alone adam..." 

"oh, you mean like how every girl leaves you alone because you're gay and unlikeable?" 

"haha, the gay jokes really?"

"im sorry, did i hurt your feelings? you're nothing without mark and felix, you're just a scared little kid!" he laughed in jacks face

"do i look scared?" jack was deadpan until adam spoke up again

"i found your blog on tumblr, if you dont want it to spill you better let me do what i want."

"i dont know w-what you're on about."

"whatever you say, greenbean, i guess I'll just have to tell everyone-"

"no please dont! I'll do whatever just dont!"

"what's what i wanna hear, now i want you to kiss felix since i know all about your stupid crush on him now," so when felix can and sat down next to jack he kissed him and said "i love you" to him, adam was shooked 

adam got a bit of paper and wrote 'does he know about the greenbean thing?'

'no'

'i think i will tell your little boyfriend myself then, keeping secrects how bad!'

'please we've been together less than a day, let me keep him... he already found out one thing he wasnt meant to today!'

'and that is?'

'cutting' jack thought maybe if he was truthful adam would feel bad and fuck off

adam looked guilty for a second 'why?'

'bullying, being gay, my secret, my homelife, my school life, feeling worthless, ect "the edgy teen should know what it's like being in the shadows" you,ve heard it all before probs'

adam felt bad now, jack hurt himself cause of him... 'can i see?'

jack rolled put his left sleve and adam looked so guilty now

'its on both...'

'im so sorry...'

"it's ok," jack whispered

"friends?"

jack nodded

 

~when jack and felix finally get to go home~

"you sure it's ok for me to spent the weekend at yours?"

"of course! are you sure you got everything you need?" jack had a small bag he wanted to bring his 'secret' bag but didnt want felix to know yet 

jack nodded as they walked into felix's room

"i hope you dont mind sharing a bed," 

oh... that might mess things up so many what if's "um, of course it's fine." he lied

felix turned on his xbox "I'm gonna kick your ass!" 

 

felix did what he said he would, he won almost all the game they played and now it was 2am and jack was nodding off, felix picked up jack and put jack on the bed, kissing his forhead "goodnight, greenbean." 

now jack wasnt asleep, that almost gave him a panic attack "what the fuck!"

"what ? are you ok?" felix was worried

"you knew?!"

"knew what?"

"the greenbean thing!" jack was a mess and felix was confused

"you know i follow you of your blog thing, what the problem?"

"no, i did not know! im sorry..."

"why are you sorry?"

"because you know im a freak now..."

"i dont read every post but i know it help you calm down and that oh... is that why you looked a little worried when i said we're sharing a bed?" jack nodded "i dont care about that dude, just dont like ruin my bed, ok?" he laughed a little 

"i need to go change,"

"i also know that they are spiderman pull ups!" felix called from the other side of the door

"tell a fucking soul and i will end you!"

"so what is this? im ok with it but does it have a name?"

"ageplay, or normaly ABDL but for me its TBDL because i'm a teen "

"i think it's cute, i love you for everything you are....and i'd be lying if i said i haven't jacked off to a pic of you in a pull up before..."

"tmi...but thanks i'm flattered" 

"i also know you like being embarrassed so fall asleep before me and mark will know too," 

"you wouldnt!"

"i would, plus who's mark gonna tell?"

"good point,"

"so little jackaboy wears pull-ups to bed so he doesnt wet the bed" felix said as he typed that to mark

"if you press send I'll bite you."

"maybe im into that......." they shared a look "sent!"

jacks mouth dropped because wow and only 30 seconds later jack's phone buzzed 

'well you always were the baby of the group'-mark 

'shut up...'- jack

(mark made a group chat with jack, felix and mark)

felix changed jacks name to jackababy

'he's gonna kill you'-mark

'he's in my bed rn and hasnt done shit :p'- Fe

mark sent a screen shot of his and jacks chat of chat saying he has a boner and doesnt know what to do 

'i probably didnt see because of the padding XD'- Fe

'i feel like im being bullied'- jackababy

'you are, baby'- Fe

'can we just group call?'- jackababy

mark started the call 

"so jack, why do you wear them to bed?" mark asked

"he wears them to school sometimes too!" felix added

"because reasons..." jack pouted

"aww, its ok jack, it's because he everything about him is small, even his bladder."

"are you ok with us teasing you? you know we arent really being mean right?"

"yeah im fine with it, i kinda like it..." the blushing only adding to his point

"well you can do what you want, you arent hurting anyone so it's cool!" mark was always so nice about everything

"so fe, if you knew before why didnt you say anything?"

"i liked teasing you without you thinking i was making fun of this."

"you two are so sweet i think i need to go to the dentist !" mark laughed

"talking about sweet, jack if you dont piss the bed i have a suprise for you tomorrow," felix hummed 

"really ? what is it?!" jack tried to be excisted but he was just sleepy

"i think one little boy needs to go to bed, goodnight mark," he ended the call and slept with jack in his arms

~the next morning~

felix got up to find jack still asleep, he could tell by the swollen padding around jacks crock he didnt last the night but oh well he can still have the suprise!

"jack get up." he shook his shoulder

"I'm up, I'm up!" jack let one hand go down to his crotch and his face heated up 

"why are you blushing so much?" felix was playing dumb 

"no reason," so was jack 

felix ripped off the covers "hey good boy, you didnt wet the bed." he was just trying to get jack to say it out loud

"i mean you're right." jack said because he was the bed wasnt wet so he hadnt wet the bed

"by the way we're having pancakes for breakfast! So come down stairs now before they get cold,"

"i have to change..."

"my mum doesnt care if we wear pj's"

"no i need to change my...my p-pull-up...."

"so do you wear in the day all the time?"

"only when i'm worried or I'll be out all day,"

"well we'll be out most of today with mark so get changed!"

 

~after mark, jack and felix got together~

 

"so whats the plan, fe?" mark asked

"lazor tag, dan and phil are already there, so let's get a move on!" 

felix took one of jack's hands and mark took the other because "babies need to hold an adults hand"

once they got to the building they saw dan and phil making out while waiting for them

"no teams by the way!" felix said as they got ready in the gear

 

mark came first, felix second and third dan, phil and jack got the same amount of points

jack could tell he was happy, really truely happy, he hope it will stay like this forever.

(this is what happened before the series 'i like to think im edgy then i write fluff about ageplay', this is going to end in jack and mark getting together and felix being a good friend instead of a lover and I'll contine this story until it gets to where my other series is )

 

 

"


End file.
